Sharing, Loving
by raerob4ever
Summary: Robin and Raven found out their love for each other, and shared their souls. Robin is determined to help Raven out until the very end. RobRae and BBStar, just so Star doesn’t feel bad.
1. Sharing, Loving

Summary: Robin and Raven found out their love for each other, and shared their souls. Robin is determined to help Raven out until the very end. Rob Rae and BB Star, just so Star doesn't feel bad. Warning, sexual pages contained. Do not read if you are not of age.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I do, Raven would be soooooo much cooler.

* * *

**Sharing, Loving**

_By Dinky_

**Titans Tower, Living Room**

"No," Raven murmured, looking at her palms, which burned with the shape of an S. "This, is just the beginning." With that, she turned around and went to her room.

"Um, dudes?" Beast Boy asked, with a confused expression, "Anyone heard what she said?" The other Teen Titans shook their heads, except Robin. He wasn't sure, but he thought that he hadn't heard Raven out loud, but he heard her, loud and clear, in his head. Recently, he had been able to discuss more and more things with Raven, and found that he always got a good answer. She thinks almost the same way as him, if not better. When they were planning, Raven was always the one to point out flaws that he, let alone the other Titans, had been able to spot. Raven was the only one whom he could talk freely to, who could always understand him, who could give him comforts when he needed them. Just by being near her made him felt safe and secure. However, a strange thing had been happening lately. Sometimes he could feel emotions, that he was sure was not his own. And he had a pretty shrewd idea whom they belong to… Raven.

Right now, he was feeling uneasy. What did Raven mean "my destiny"? What was bad that was supposed to happen on her birthday? Unknowingly, he had walked to his room. He entered it. It was a mess. _Man, I really need to clean up one day._ Changing into his sleepwear, which was a boxer and nothing else, except his mask. Yawning, he got into bed. It was time to put aside his worries and sleep.

* * *

**Raven's Room**

Raven was on her bed, wearing her nighttime unusual, which was just an oversized t-shirt with nothing else. She usually wears this when she was worried or nervous. The t-shirt had a picture of a raven with the full moon behind it. She was afraid to go to sleep, she was afraid of Trigon coming back. But she was so, so, tired…

_ She did not know how she was able to understand the dark, mysterious women in front of her, but understand she did. "She is fated to destroy the world, for her father, your husband" the priest said to my mother " it will happen on the day when the moon glows blood-red, happens on the day of her birth, and when that day she draws blood. All will happen by Earth time. This will only happen when the marks are placed upon her, by fire, by force. When these are complete, she must marry, and should her first child be a daughter, she and her daughter combined will be more powerful than any force, except one-love. There will only be one person able to stop her. He has to accompany her for life, share a bond, draw blood when she draws blood, cry when she cries, and share her powers. He alone can stop her, just by uttering three words, using a language not spoken or voiced. On the day of that man's death, the world will be destroyed." "No," I thought, urging Defiance forward, "No, I will not destroy the world for my father, I will not marry and have children, I will not…" At this point, the alter of the God of Azar exploded into many shreds. "That is only a little of her powers. She must learn to control her emotions, for when her emotions run wild, her demon half shows through, and she will be able to crush a planet as easily as we can crush a clod of dirt. When she is under control, her powers will be limited. Still, with limited power, she will be able to take on one, full-grown, average demon, and defeat him easily. On the day when she turns eighteen years of age, she will undergo a drastic change. We do not know yet. Only that part of her life is concealed to us. We do know, however, that that change is what decides the fate of the world. Now go. GO!"_

Raven tossed and turned in her bed, as she remembered that terrifying day when she discovered what she was destined to do. Sweat began breaking forth on her forehead as she remembered flashes of her childhood, Slade putting the markings on her…. "Ah!" she yelled softly, for even in sleep she was controlled. She sat up suddenly, her dreams still playing in her head. Slowly blurring away. She breathed deeply. "It is just a dream," she told herself, "just a dream. Nothing to get frightened about… yet."

Suddenly there was a pounding on her door, and came Robin's voice "Raven, you alright? Is anything wrong in there? Wha-" he stopped yelling when he saw the door open a slit.

Raven blushed at seeing him dress so little, and only vaguely noticed that she wasn't wearing much either. "Come in, it's not safe out there," Raven said. Robin nodded and followed her in. The door closed with a hiss behind him.

"Is everything alright? I felt something, something very wrong happening to you. What happened?"

_ So, the bond begins. _Raven stated.

_ What? Hey, how come I can talk to you this way?_

_ Remember that bond we had, by me going into your head?_

_ Yah?_

_ Well, this is the beginning of that bond. As this bond progress, you will start to be able to feel more than thoughts. First thing is emotions and pain. You will be able to feel my emotion and I yours. Same thing with pain._ She mentioned for him to follow her, and sat on the bed. Robin sat down next to her. He had never been this close to Raven before. Before he had thought that Raven was pretty. With the moon shinning on her features he found that he was wrong. Raven wasn't pretty. She was beautiful. There was this lurching feeling in the pit of his stomach. Great. Just great. The last thing he needed to do now was to kiss Raven when she didn't even expect it. As for Raven, she felt nervous, being so close to Robin. She liked him. He was the only one who can take things seriously and act wisely upon them. But she had dismissed the feeling. She knew that Robin liked Starfire, and that Starfire liked Robin. She was happy for them. She knew she shouldn't take Robin away from Starfire. But if Robin doesn't like Starfire…

_ So I woke up suddenly because you had a bad nightmare?_ Robin asked softly, interrupting her thoughts.

_ Yes._

_ Please, let me share your pain. I want to help you. You can't keep pain within yourself all the time. You'll explode one day. Let me share yours._

Raven looked into his mask. She knew her past was something that never should have happened, never should be told. Yet she could feel that Robin had had a past almost as painful as hers. She wanted to know what had happed to Robin. Why he always had that sorrowful and hateful aura around him. She knew that souls could only be shared, not given. She knew that they could handle the knowledge of each other's past, whatever horror is within.

Robin, I can only share my soul with you, only if you share me yours. I want to know you, not Robin, but you, behind the mask, behind the pain, behind the hate. I want to share your pain. It will be better for both of us. 

It was as if she already knew. _All right, I will start first._ Slowly he raised his hand to his mask, and took it off, revealing stunning blue eyes.

Raven blushed. _Whoa, he's already handsome with his mask on, and with his mask off, he's beautiful! _Then she realized she had accidentally sent this thought to Robin.

_ I heard that. _Robin smiled.

_ Oh shut up, pretty head._

_ Don't be shy._

_ Why?_

With one swift movement he put one arm around and a hand behind her neck, tilting her head up. "Because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." With the sudden spark that had lit up in her beautiful violet eyes, he could hold his desire in no longer. He bent his head down and kissed her.

Raven's mind was screaming at her _"No! Stop! You know what this can cause. The prophecy! Push him away! _But her body disobeyed her, and she melted into his arm. After struggling for some time, she decided to hell with it and let herself enjoy and returning his kisses. It was the best moment of her life. She had never felt so warm, so contented; so safe. Little did she know, Robin was feeling the same thing. Robin licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. He didn't need to ask twice before she opened up eagerly for him. His tongue explored her mouth. She pushed his tongue back into his mouth with her own tongue, and started exploring his mouth. They tongue-wrestled for some time. They kept kissing until a vase broke. Raven pulled away. "No, we have to stop, I'm sorry. My powers get out of control if I feel too emotional."

"I understand."

_ How about we get back to business?_

_Sounds good. My real name is Richard Grayson. My nickname is Dick, but I prefer Richard._

_ I'll have to won't I., because then I won't be able to keep a strait face every time I call you Dick._

Robin blushed, but continued on. _My parents died when I was eight years old. My family used to work in a circus._

_ You included?_

_ Yes. We were called the Flying Graysons. We specialize in trapeze aerobatics. _Robin, with a heavy sigh, continued. _One day…_ Robin's mental voice trailed off.

Raven, with surprising gentleness, persisted. _One day…_

Robin gulped. _Right before the show was to begin, I saw a man arguing with the circus manager. He yelled, "I am going to wreck your show!" angrily as he lift the tent. I felt uneasy. When it was time to begin, the angry man pushed passed us, coming out of the performing area, laughing evilly. I was a glint of steel. I remembered thinking 'Hey, he shouldn't be in there!' I was about to voice this observation to my parents, but my mother ushered me on to the jumping platform. I dropped all thoughts and focused on. Jump. Catch bar. Swing forward. Swing backward. Build up momentum. Swing forward. Let go. Triple flip. Stretch out. Fly. Focus. My father was hanging from another trapeze by his legs, his outstretched hand ready to catch me from my flight. We swung together, from trapeze to trapeze. Finally he threw me toward the landing platform, with an encouraging smile. Double back flip. I landed smoothly on the platform. Stood up and smiled at the applauding crowd. It was my mother's turn. She was a beautiful form, flipping and spinning and flying from trapeze to trapeze, with the grace of a colorful swan. The crowd was applauding wildly. Finally, she swung off one trapeze onto my father's, similar to the one I had done. They did many tricks and stunts on that one trapeze. Suddenly, I felt something was going very wrong. Fatally wrong. I finally figured out what was wrong. One of the cords that were holding my parents was breaking, stand by strand. Then everything pieced together. The man's revenge. The glint of steel that was a knife. I called out to parents, but it was too late. I watched as the last stand broke. Watched, as my parents fell, I, unable to do anything. I just watched, a scream tearing my lungs, as they fell… _Robin's unmasked eyes were swimming with tears, but he refused to let them fall.

Raven put her arms around Robin, who could hold the tears in no longer. Putting his head on Raven's shoulders, he wept for his parents, himself, everyone who had watched the horrible incident. The moon which had shone blood red that night, for all the little children who are, like him, crying at this very moment, because if they, like him, had just said something, nothing would have happened. He'd be living with his loving parents.

He'd be able to take Raven to them, and introduce her. Raven… Raven… Raven…

Raven was his light, his love whom he'd die for, his star that lead him the way, his dark angle that would accompany him throughout his darkest moments, share his laughter, share his tears, as she was doing now. Every pearl of perfection, glistening in the moonlight as they fell through the space between eyes and bed, were shed for him Raven… Without Raven he couldn't live. Raven was his hope, his bird to freedom. A streak of shadow, beauty, across the black sky.

Very gently, he wiped away her tears, which she had spilled for him. _Afterwards, I was taken in by a close friend of my parents, named Bruce Wayne, a.k.a., Batman._

_ Batman's your godfather, who's Bruce Wayne, the Bruce Wayne? Boss of the Wayne Enterprises?_ A rock exploded in the distance.

_ I know, it comes as a surprise._

_ Tell me about it._

_ Ok, I've told my part. Tell me yours._

* * *

Ok, guys, chapter two coming up, named Raven's story. Warning, a lemon ahead! Like I've already said, if your underage, DON'T READ! 

Dinky


	2. Raven's Story

Ok, second chapter.

watergoddess08- sorry i didn't metion it- it was set right after "Birthmark"

Summary: Robin and Raven found out their love for each other, and shared their souls. Robin is determined to help Raven out until the very end. Rob Rae and BB Star, just so Star doesn't feel bad. Warning, sexual pages contained. Do not read if you are not of age. R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I do, Raven would be soooooo much cooler.

* * *

**Raven's Room**

Raven wrapped her arms around herself, shuddered in fear, and began. _I was born in a planet called Azarath, the world of demons. My name is Raven Roth. My father, Trigon, was the demon lord of Azarath. My mother was human. She was raped by my demon father, taken to Azarath, and forced to have a child. She was ready to commit suicide, rather than give birth to the child of a demon, when the priests of Azarath informed my mother that the child she will give birth to will be the only person strong enough to destroy Trigon. She decided to train me to be strong enough to rid my demon father, for the good of the rest of the world. On the day of my birth, the priests of Azarath looked into my future and discovered what my destiny was. I was to destroy the world, and the only one able to. My father has every hope of that. The marks Slade put on me _(Robin hissed at the name)_ were the first phase that would make the prophecy come true. This is how the priests predicted my future would be. _

Raven closed her eyes and recited. '_It will happen on the day when the moon glows blood-red, happens on the day of her birth, and when that day she draws blood. All will happen by Earth time. This will only happen when the marks are placed upon her, by fire, by force. When these are complete, she must marry, and should her first child be a daughter, she and her daughter combined will be more powerful than any force, except one. Love. There will only be one person able to stop her. He has had to accompany her for life, share a bond, draw blood when she draws blood, cry when she cries, and share her powers. He alone can stop her, just by uttering three words, using a language not spoken or voiced. On the day of that man's death, the world will be destroyed.'_

Robin put one hand on hers. _I have every intent to be that lucky man._

Raven looked into his eyes. _Thank you. You already are._

Robin smiled. _Then I'm glad. Please continue on._

_Because of the human and Azarathian blood mix, I have the powers of an Azarathian, and the physical appearance of a human. That is, except for the skin, hair, and eye color. I must keep my emotions in check, because if my emotions run too wildly, my powers start spiraling out of my control. When I feel strong anger or hatred, and lose control, I turn into my demon shape, and destroy everything in my way. My demon side yearns to join my father, who is within me. Because I have to suppress my emotions, my powers are suppressed too. When I am a demon, my powers are multiplied to around 340 times its strength, plus a few powers that I do not know I even possess. I am still trying to find out what new powers I have. That's my story._

_Whoa. Checkpoint. You have to be an emotionless soul, not be able to feel happy or pleasure or sad or angry or hatred or anything, just so you can protect us?_

_Yes, and no. I can only feel a limited amount, under strong focus, and will._

_You sacrificed yourself, for us. Raven, you are the most unselfish and loving person I've ever met. _With that, he kissed her. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, the lamp exploded.

_I'm sorry. _Robin said.

_It's ok._

_We should go to bed now._

Robin got up to leave. Raven touched his arm. _No, stay with me, please._

Robin was surprised. He had actually wanted that, but he thought Raven wouldn't agree. _I'll be glad to._

* * *

Next chapter is my first lemon, so go easy on me. Underage pplz, this is your last chance to get out of here. 

Dinky.


	3. Making Love

Third chapter.

Summary: Robin and Raven found out their love for each other, and shared their souls. Robin is determined to help Raven out until the very end. Rob Rae and BB Star, just so Star doesn't feel bad. Warning, sexual pages contained. Do not read if you are not of age.

* * *

After my btch of a sister literally murdered and manipulated and… well, you get the idea… my wonderful story, I've had to take it down and delete most of that perverted parts. Trust me, my sister, or, most of my sister, is currently in my little brother's unsuspecting and innocent looking cereal. You can't tell the difference. cackle's evilly

* * *

The answers to my reviewers are now posted in my bio. Read and Review, please!

* * *

I REPEAT; IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, DON'T READ. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE. Although it doesn't really go into the lemon, but to be on the safe side… 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I do, Raven would be soooooo much cooler.

* * *

**Making Love**

**Raven's Room**

They laid down in bed. Raven snuggled up to Robin. Robin kissed her forehead lightly, and put an arm on her hip. He suddenly realized that she probably wasn't wearing anything underneath. He vaguely noticed Raven's warm breath on his neck. Shutting is eyes tight he slid his hand underneath her shirt, and his hand came to rest on her thigh. Her skin was warm and smooth to the touch. He half expected himself to be blown in to a million pieces, but nothing happened.

He kissed Raven, and making sure they're kissing intimately enough she probably won't realized what's happening, he slid his hand up (A/N I know that's mean, but hey, it's Robin. You never know what he's thinking XP) In doing so, he found that she wasn't wearing any panties. His hand kept sliding up, over the smooth curve that was he waist. His hand came to rest underneath her breast.

He decided that he would not give a damn whatever happened to him, he cupped her breast. It was plump it feels beautiful. At his touch Raven moaned and, breaking the kiss, she flung her shirt off and slid back for Robin to admire her. Robin loved every inch he saw, every wild curve, and he wanted more. He jumped onto Raven and began kissing her passionately, while his hands explored her body. He ran feather kisses down her tender neck and her collarbone, stopping at her right breast. He bit and twisted her hard nipple while teasing the other with his hand, earning him a moan from Raven. Raven ran her hands up and down his back and occasionally scratching it with her fingernails, leaving red lines in her wake.

She felt a bulge against her woman hood, looked down and saw that he was getting really excited. She laughed lightly. Time seemed to slow down for the couple as they took events further. Raven's brain was completely filtered of thoughts of her demon father and her destiny. All she knew was that the man in her arms will help her to resist her destiny, and that they _will _succeed. As for Robin, he felt like dark angels were singing "Sweet Lucifer, Sweet Lucifer" in the tune of "Alleluia, Alleluia" over their heads, mainly because that annoying little voice in the back of his head kept telling him something along the lines of "no premarital sex".

* * *

"I love you Raven, and I will help you defeat Trigon, no matter what it takes." 

"Thank you Robin. I love you too. Good night."

_Night._

Raven snuggled up to him, and feeling safer then she had ever felt in her whole entire life. She fell into a dream of children with blue eyes and purple hair. Little did she know that her lover was dreaming the same thing. Except that a certain red-haired alien was strangling the mother of the children.

* * *

Sorry it was short, I'm not the type who writes good lemons. This chapter is mainly here because people need to know what happened. I've decided to make mini chapters every 3-4 days or so instead of a long one and having people wait a month for a lllllllooooooonnnnnngggggggg one. Review! 

Dinky


	4. Discovery

Yah, I am back, baby! Due to the unnatural happiness of me being back, I have just written a twisted, perverted, weird brained, whatever-insult-you-can-throw-at-me chapter. Man is Robin glad he doesn't love Star anymore. This will be one of the only "long" chapters in this story. (Yes I know I have seen the chapters when they are so long that the scroll bar is only 2mm long.)

* * *

**Fourth Chapter**

Summary: Robin and Raven found out their love for each other, and shared their souls. Robin is determined to help Raven out until the very end. Rob Rae and BB Star, just so Star doesn't feel bad. Warning, sexual pages contained. Do not read if you are not of age.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I do, Raven would be soooooo much cooler.

* * *

Because of a reviewer's question, here are the ages of the Teen Titans: 

Robin: 18

Raven: 17

Cyborg: 19

BB: 17

Starfire: 16

Slade: Too old to count… jk! I really have no idea.

* * *

As far as I am concerned, these are the character in formations (I just LOVE Raven!) 

**Raven**:

Name: Raven Roth

Family Background: Father is Trigon, the demon lord of Azarath. Mother is human named Angela Roth/Arella. No direct siblings. However she has numerous of half brothers and sisters, all by Trigon's rapings.

Parent Status: Father still in power, mother dead.

Powers: Telekinesis, which means she can move things with her mind, including herself. Can travel and bring people in and out of other dimensions. Ability to travel and bring people around in time-past, future. Ability to stop time, and all the activities happening at that time all over the universe, except for some powerful beings points at Slade. Ability to stop time, and then "revive" time to whoever she pleases. Ability to morph BB. Can turn into a shadowy form of a raven. The raven can go through walls and flames. Raven is able to create a portal from one place to another (as seen in Spellbound, the one with Malcior and Rorek in it). Can create things out of solid dark energy, like shields and hands, and fire them at will. She can heal by absorbing others' pain, and she learned to project her soul out of her body for short periods of time. She learned to suppress her emotions, for any strong feelings could awaken the evil within her. When in demon form she can release tentacles that apparently cause the victims to feel utmost fear. Once she gives over to her demon side, she is under the control of Trigon.

Notes: She is destined to destroy the world.

* * *

**Starfire**: 

Name: Koriande'r

Family Background: She was brought up by the ruler of Tamaran. Her real parents are Myand'r (father), Luand'r (mother). She has a sister named Blackfire, or Komand'r.

Parent Status: deceased

Powers: Her powers are fueled by emotions. Flight, which is her born ability, is fueled by happiness. Can gather energy and use them by the form of starbolts from hands and deadly beams from eyes, power triggered by righteous fury. Inhuman strength when feeling confident, also born ability.

Notes: Princess of Tamaran, next in line to the throne. She had gone through the stage of change, into a chrysalis, already. Short time in the modeling career. She was given up to slavery in order to keep her world free. In an experiment at the hands of the Psions, she gained the ability to absorb energy and project it in destructive "starbolts."

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

Name: Garfield Logan

Family Background: Mark and Marie Logan (parents), Steve Dayton and Rita Farr (adoptive parents)

Parent Status: deceased.

Powers: The ability to change into any animal, even extinct and alien ones. Cannot morph into mystical creatures or other human shapes, however.

Notes: Hair color was originally blond. Eyes were originally blue. Was once an actor. While visiting in Africa, he was bitten by a rare green monkey, and contracted an even rarer disease called sakutia. Parents desperate to save their son, they used an untested serum on him and saved his life, but turned his skin permanently green. Some time later, Gar's mother was attacked by a black mamba, and Gar instinctively transformed himself into a mongoose to protect her. It was then that Gar discovered he could transform into animals. Gar's parents died in a boating accident while he was still young, and he was taken in by King Tawaba, chief of a local tribe and friend of his father. While in San Francisco, Beast Boy underwent another change. One of his parents' colleagues, Dr. Samuel Register, had also become infected with a mutated form of sakutia. Exposure to this second strain reversed the changes to Gar's metabolism, making him normal again, while the same virus gave all the children in San Francisco his shape-changing abilities. Register intended to cure himself even if it meant killing the children, and in order to defeat him, Gar reinfected himself. In addition to restoring his powers and turning him green again, this second exposure gave him pointed ears and fang-like teeth.

* * *

**Cyborg**: 

Name: Victor Stone

Family Background: Father is a mad scientist.

Parent Status: Unknown

Powers: Super strength. Sonic cannon. Also possesses flashlights built-in at the shoulders. There are also some little firing disks, also blasted from the shoulders in an emergency. High-tech cybernecal eye, which means he can see in the dark and also anyone who is invisible. Built-in tracking device.

Notes: Cyborg had an accident, and Cyborg's father did his best to patch him up. What you see is the result.

* * *

**Robin**: 

Name: Richard Grayson

Family Background: Both parents are circus trapeze performers.

Parent Status: Both dead.

Powers: None. Robin relies on his strong physical and mental skills to defeat his enemies. Very high martial arts abilities.

Notes: He was trained by Batman and was sidekick to Batman for a time before starting the Teen Titans. The only one truly human in the team. His godfather is Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman.

* * *

**Slade**: 

Name: Vincent Wilson

Family Background: None

Parent Status: None

Powers: Very high martial arts ability and the power to create, control, and manipulate fire.

Notes: Is currently working for Trigon. One of his eyes is gone because his wife shot him. He flinched, which saved his life, but lost him his eye.

* * *

The responses to my wonderful reviewers are now posted in my bio.

* * *

**Discoveries…**

**Raven's Room**

Raven was the first to open her eyes. She woke up warmer than she had ever been. Raven sighed. She wanted the warmth to last forever, but she had to get out of bed. But the bed was so comfortable… maybe she'll just sleep in for the first time in her life.

Her eyes took a sweep around her room. What she saw scared her. Everything was destroyed. The lamp was broken, the books were on the floor, and the chairs were overturned. There was a great crack in the mirror. For a frightening moment, she thought Slade had bee here again. But that seemed unlikely. Think, Raven, think. Suddenly it all came flooding back to her. The warmth, the pleasure, Robin… Just thinking about Robin calmed her fears.

* * *

Robin was mentally jolted out of his sleep by a sudden pang of unknown fear. But his physical training with Batman helped him to not move an inch from his position. He opened his eyes and saw violet hair. The fear was pounding in the back of his head, as if it did not belong to him. Suddenly one word came out of the swirl of fear- Robin. The fear ebbed away. Robin could guess where that fear came from… the beauty in his arms. 

Robin gently kissed the neck of Raven. _What's my Raven worried about?_

He could sense a hint of a smirk in her reply. _You'll know once you look beyond the back of my head._ Raven turned around with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth in amusement.

Curious, Robin raised his head. _Oh, erm… how did this happen?_

_Sherlock, three guesses._

_All right, I was just wondering. You powers?_

_And yours._

_MINE!_

_Calm down. The bond we share; now when you feel extreme emotion, your emotion will be transferred to me, and, well, apparently my poor room can't take both yours and mine's emotion of last night._ They both laughed lightly at this. _Oh well gotta get up._

Robin sighed heavily._ And shower too. What do you have in mind?_

_How about… a morning exercise before **we **shower?_ (A/N: Notice the bold "we"? LOL)

Robin answered with a light kiss on her nose. Gradually the kissing got more intense, as the sun began to rise.

* * *

After they had taken the longest shower of their lives (A/N: Together, duh. wink wink), they proceeded down to the kitchen. Both instinctively stopped when they passed Beast Boy's room. 

Raven raised a questioning eyebrow at Robin. _Is it just me, or did Beast Boy actually wake up before noon?_

_Well, there isn't the sound of thundering snoring…_

_I can't believe it._

_Neither can I. We'll just have to congratulate him at the kitchen._

Amused, they both began walking again. Again, they stopped, this time, outside Starfire's room. It wasn't because of the absence of snoring. It was because there were TWO snores. _The light one of Starfire's?_ asked Raven.

_And the drum set of Beast Boy's._

_I can't believe it._

_You said that three minutes ago._

_Yah...but now Starfire won't be angry that we're together. That's a plus._

_Yup_, said Robin, remembering his dream.

When they reached the living room, they found that Cyborg was already up.

"Hey Cy," said Robin, slipping an arm around Raven's waist; Raven leaned in to him.

Cyborg turned from making his waffles, saw the couple, and his metallic jaw dropped to the floor. You can hear the ringing clank when it hit the floor all around Jump City. Cyborg found his voice. "Well, jeez, I sure am happy about you two," he said, smiling approvingly. However, under his breath he muttered amusingly, "Now I know why. This can be interesting." Then he yawned hugely.

Robin frowned. "Cy, are you alright? You seem dead tired."

"MAN, ARE YOU JOKING! I DIDN'T GET A SINGLE FREAKING WINK OF SLEEP WITH ALL THAT MOANING GOING ON!" Cyborg shouted, unable to contain it in any longer. The couple's faces reddened. Cyborg, brain working furiously continued, "Star and Beast Brain were so loud, add to the fact that Star is a scream queen. Beast Boy is such a beast."

Raven mentally sighed with relief. "Maybe we should change to sound proof walls."

Cyborg nodded, then looked at her with a sly grin on his face. "Have you and Robin been, erm… getting it on? Cuz that would explain the busted TV screen, the busted microwave, the busted music amplifier, the busted computer," he ticked them off his fingers, "the busted oven, the busted stove, annnnnnnnddddd, I forgot something… oh yah Raven's busted favorite, of limits, you-touch-you-die- kettle!" He looked up from his fingers…

…To see two vvvvveeeeeeerrrrryyyyyy angry looking birds. "Ok, that was a stupid question to ask," said Cyborg, inching away from Raven, whose eyes where momentarily red, quite oblivious to the fact that more things are breaking. Robin realized the danger, and forced himself to calm down, for he know that he is also affecting Raven's emotions. Slowly, he felt the anger leave.

He led her over to the sofa and sat her down, he doing the same. Raven leaned against him, and he smiled. She was always warm and comforting. Raven, using her telekinesis powers, began to make herbal tea. It was ready and in her hands in a matter of seconds.

Raven heard her lover say _Oh, gee, lucky you, you don't have to get up to make your breakfast._

Raven laughed lightly, not noticing that Cyborg was looking at them weirdly. It was as if they could communicate without words. Of course, he didn't know about the bond… or the prophecy.

Raven that decided now was the right time to show Robin. _Well, it's quite easy, actually. All you have to do is picture the machines making your breakfast._

Robin sighed. _You do know that I don't have your amazing powers, don't you?_

_Ug,_ said Raven, becoming exasperated,_ just do it, ok? For me?_

_All right. Just to let you know, this is one of the craziest things I've ever done in my life, except for "falling in love" with Starfire._

Raven sent him an image of her rolling her eyes.

Robin laughed, and screwing his eyes shut, he began to picture water flowing into a kettle. Then he imagined it getting onto the stove and it heating up in an unusual speed. He pictured it so clearly that he could almost hear the kettle's whistle of readiness. He pictured it being filled with sugar and coffee mix. Then he pictured it floating toward him and tilting it to his imaginary mouth to drink. It was all so real that he actually opened his mouth to let the delicious liquid in, and almost screamed when something that tasted a lot like coffee trickling down his throat. With the exception that it was scalding hot. A plate broke somewhere in the room.

He heard Raven giggle as he open his eyes. In doing so, he found out two things. One was that Cyborg's jaw had, again, fallen to the floor. Another was that there was a cup of coffee that's falling out of the air in front of him.

Raven reached out to it and grabbed it with her powers. She brought it to him. _Next time, remember to not drink coffee when it is still hot._

_Hey, that ain't my fault! I appreciate that you made the coffee for me, but me opening my mouth doesn't mean I wanted it right away!_

_But I didn't make the coffee! You did!_

_WHAT!_ Another plate broke, this time, the one that was the one a stunned Tin Man was holding.

_Whoa, calm down. Didn't you want to be the lucky man? The one that "had to accompany her for life, share a bond; draw blood when she draws blood, cry when she cries, and share her powers"?_

_Oh, shoot, forgot about the power part. Well that's a bonus._

_You'd want to finish your coffee before it gets cold, O Mighty Forgetful One._

_Hey! _He sent her an image of him hitting her lightly on the head with annoyance, although he knew he would no more have harmed his love then he would have become Slade's apprentice of his own will.

They drank their drinks in comfortable silence. During all this, Cyborg had been furiously tackling his waffles muttering about possibility of another virus in him making him hallucinate, and waffles being the best cure.

Robin was first to finish his coffee. He noticed Raven's tea giving off a pleasant, milky, delicious kind of scent. He held out his hand to Raven. _May I?_

_Sure, try, but don't blame me if it tastes bad. I don't do sugar._ (A/N: That's why she is never hyper.) Raven handed the drink to Robin. (A/N: A little bit of background info. Tea, before sugar and milk and stuff added, smells great and delicious. However, it tastes horribly bitter and you can't taste the scent you smelled. The better it smells, the worst it tastes, and the higher it costs. Now the Titans are obviously very rich, so I am making the tea one of those 5 dollar per tea bag, famous throughout the world, only fit for emperors, blah blah blah kind of tea. Too bad for Roby-poo. Cackles evilly)

Thinking that how in the world can something smell so good and taste bad, he took a slip. It took all his self-control to not spit it out. It tasted even worse than Starfire's Pudding of Sadness. I_ see why you fight better after drinking this. The bitterness helps clear your mind._

_Actually, after you get used the bitter exterior of the tea, you will begin to taste the sweetness that you smelled._

_Like you?_ He took her hands in his. _After people get used to the Ice Queen of the outside, they see the dark angel underneath._

Raven smiled. _You're one of the only ones who can see past the Ice Queen._

_Then I'm glad. I don't want anyone to steal you away._ He kissed her.

Cyborg coughed loudly in they room before they get carried away. The couple broke away, embarrassed. As if right on cue to the kiss, Starfire floated in. When she did, she shouted, "Joyful greeting, my friends! I have had a wonderful night, and I have just learned something new of this strange planet. Beast Boy had informed me last night during our event of creating a new life within Beast Boy's, what do you call it? Oh yes, virgin, although he has none, that the Earthling males have the same sex organ as the Tamaranian females!"

All this took a few minutes to sink in; mainly because of the other occupants of the room's unwillingness to believe what had just came out of Starfire's mouth. But then again, Starfire never lied. Robin was the first to react as realization dawned on him. The sink blew up. He groaned. _Raven, I need a gallon of your best tea right away._

_

* * *

_  
For all of you who still didn't get what happened, here it is, plain and simple. Starfire has a p-e-n-i-s. Remember, she is from another planet. Thank my little sister (who came back from hell cuz Hades was horrified to see her in his realm) for the really perverted idea (I know it sounds like I'm blaming my sister for everything, but, hey, it's true). But it was the only way I could get BB and Star together, after that god-forsaken freakin episode "Stranded" aired. You can imagine what is the state of Beast Boy, because Starfire is like, what, a million times stronger than Beast Boy. Of course, Starfire is too naïve to know that normal humans can't stand the, er, energy. I don't expect Beast Boy to walk around anytime soon, so all you Beast Boy lovers, I'm sorry he won't come into the story until much later. See ya later!

Dinky


	5. Author's Note

Author's note

**I have another bbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiggggggggg apology to make... I'm banned... from all future internet work, by my parents, for the summer. With any miraculous luck, I will be able to get my computer back. However, most likely I will not. I have alot of studying, because my parent want me to go to a good college. I ask all you guys to raise your voices in prayer to mine, if you ever loved making stories, and writing them, and reading other's, please, help my life go on.**

Love, Dinky**  
**


	6. Star & BB Meets

I AM BACK! HORRAY!

I've decided that I won't discontinue this story while I still have ideas!

Alright, rewind, rewind. This takes place sometime between the first chapter, and this is about how BB and Star got together.

* * *

**Fifth Chapter**

**Starfire and BB Meets**

Starfire was floating back and forth in her room with her hands clasped in the back, instead of in front of her chest, which was an unusual position for her to be in. She was usually like this when she was worried, or nervous. What had Friend Raven said? Had her Robin heard it? Why had he followed her minutes afterward, looking worried? These where the questions chasing around in her head. She pondered for a while whether she should go and ask her Robin about his troubles. Perhaps she could comfort him. No, not perhaps, she **would** comfort him.

This decided, she floated out her door…right into a green thing dressed like Sherlock.

"Beast Boy, I am sorry. Why are you up in the mid of nigh-," Starfire began, but Beast Boy suddenly put his hands to her mouth.

"Shhh," he whispered, "not so loud. I wanna see what Rob is up to. He didn't look good."

"I have come also on the same mission, Friend Beast Boy," whispered Starfire, "Please, may I join you?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Glorious!" whispered Starfire, a bit to loudly.

"Shhh. Right. Now, when we creep around the next corner, we will reach Robin's room. Quietly now."

Flushed that they are creeping up on her Robin, Starfire had to suppress a giggle. When they rounded the next corner, Robin's door slid open, and Robin walked out. Starfire blushed, seeing him dressed so little. She opened her mouth to call to Robin, but Beast Boy again clapped his hands to her mouth.

"I wanna see where he goes," he whispered. Robin seemed to be so intent on where he was going that he did not hear the noise.

"M- I mean, Friend Robin is going to Friend Raven's room," whispered Starfire. Beast Boy didn't catch the mistake. They saw Robin knock on Raven's door, and yell "Raven, you alright? Is anything wrong in there? Wha-" and then Raven's door slid open. "Come in, it's not safe out there," they heard Raven's voice say.

Starfire's brain was swimming. Had Robin heard something in Raven's room? They knew Robin had keen hearing, but to penetrate the walls she would have heard it too. Her heart stopped when she heard Raven. Safe? What did Raven mean by safe? In her home Tamaran it meant two things. And in this situation, when the girl asks the boy to "come in" it means… _No! My Robin loves me! He doesn't love her! Perhaps on Earth the meaning is different._ She felt an emotion she had rarely felt. Jealousy.

As for Beast Boy he was stunned. He had never, in his 5 years with the Titans, heard her allow anyone into her room, let alone invite them in. He shuddered, remembering the last time he and Cyborg went into Raven's room. If Raven left the mirror on her desk again, and Robin chanced to see it… he doesn't know what might happen. He was sure Raven can handle her father, but he remembered then he had fell and Cyborg had caught him. If Robin fell, Raven might not get there on time to rescue him. He made his decision. He will peek through the wall and see what happens.

"C'mon," said Beast Boy, "let's see what they're doing."

Starfire nodded, thinking to herself, _That way I can keep an eye on Raven in case she does anything._

They crept up to Ravens door, and Starfire silently burned two eye-holes in the wall, one for her and one for Beast Boy. They heard Robin say, "Is everything alright? I felt something, something very wrong, happening to you. What happened?" Raven did not answer for a long time. She seemed to be thinking very hard, looking at Robin the whole time. Finally she mentioned him over to her bed. Robin followed. Starfire tensed, but relaxed when they only sat down on the edge of the bed, although too close together for her liking. They seemed to be just looking at each other for a long time. Starfire heard Beast Boy mutter, "Dude, are they every going to talk?"

They saw Robin taking his hand up to his face. "No way," breathed Beast Boy. He knew, because he once walked in on Robin showering, (which left him blue and black and bruised for a few days), that Robin even showers with his mask on. And to see him take off his mask of his own willingness, without even Raven asking, was astounding.

Robin did take off his mask, and when he did, Starfire drew her breath in sharply. BB could figure out why, even with his limited intelligence. Robin was probably the handsomest guy alive, now that they saw him with his mask off. Beast Boy couldn't help thinking, _Dude, if I had eyes like that, I wouldn't keep it under a mask for even a minute. Just think of all the ladies that will come like pins to a magnet._

What was next was even more astounding. Robin suddenly wrapped his arms around Raven and drew her close, and kissed, yes, repeat, KISSED **Raven**, the Ice Queen, daughter of a demon LORD, touch-me-not mistress, Lady of the Night, Bringer of Death Should You Invade Her Privacy, EVERYTHING related to dark and evil. And Raven was… tearing him to pieces? Not. She… she kissed him back! Beast Boy almost screamed right then and there, if not for the known presence of a, now, glowing, green-eyed, furious, jealous alien.

Something flashed across her brain. Why should she be jealous of Raven? Raven was her best friend, and she should be happy for them. If Robin loved her, than, so be it. Her glowing green eyes faded. Instead, tears flowed out. She turned away from Beast Boy, and flew to her room. Beast Boy had a very tempting urge to follow her, yet he wanted to watch Robin and Raven. He turned back to the hole.

He saw them cuddleing on the bed.

He decided to follow Starfire, while trying to hold down the dinner that is rebelling against him.

Starfire had closed the door to her room. BB could hear the silent sobs sounding from her room. He knocked on the door.

"Star? It's BB. Can I come in?"

A moment's silence greeted him. Then the door slid open. Beast Boy gingerly took a step inside. He had had this feeling once before, when he and Cy went into Raven's room without her permission. Now, he felt the same feeling – as if he was walking into a lion's den. He knew how Starfire looked like when she was angry. He could already picture himself… first one arm blows off, then the legs… he shook the image from his head. He wanted to comfort Starfire.

"Is there anything you would require my help with, Friend Beast Boy?" came Starfire's teary voice from the corner. He made his way over to her, and sat down next to her, on the floor.

"I just wanted to see if you're ok."

Starfire lost it.

"How could one be joyful if her wished-to-be Garthnog is expressing the wish of a mate to her best friend! How could a Nathfor like me compete with such a Roknaf, beautiful, and Korpor as Friend dark-bird-of-earth for Friend Robin! How Bosad Faguar Lassed Borthoh Rechnar Zorth …"

Beast Boy stared as Starfire started to yell in a string of nonsense that apparently was her home language back at Tamaran.

While Starfire rambled on and on, Beast boy took the chance to study her. Her lime green eyes, usually wide with naïve innocence, is now squinted in a pleading, helpless way. He knew the feeling. It was what he felt looking at the stone statue of Terra, of loss, anger, and hatred. Loss for what he loved, anger at himself for not being able to help her, and hatred for the cruelty of fate that tore him from his dream. Somehow, a weird thing had been happening lately. When he looked into Starfire's eyes, somehow, it reminds him of Terra's eyes, of unending joy, swimming in the pool of emotions, promising sunshine for the eternity to come. But unlike Starfire's eyes, Terra's also reflected a hunger for revenge, something that had always made Beast Boy wince when it showed too much. Starfire's was like the sun, his golden rays wraps around you and draws you closer. No tint of darkness, no tint of rage, no tint of sadness. Just looking at the once cheery Starfire break down into so much sadness was too much for Beastboy.

Knowing he might later regret this, Beastboy drew Starfire into a hug. Starfire, in her surprise, stopped her flow of alien words and just let herself relax into his warm embrace. This was the first time someone other than Robin had held her like this. She had always felt safe and secure in his arms. However, there was something lacking, something Starfire couldn't lay a finger on. She just believed it was because Robin was of human birth, and that Robin still was the Chosen One for her. Now in Beastboy's arms, she felt that emotion that lacked in Robin rise in Beastboy. She was more than startled. Beastboy loved her? But, Terra…

Beastboy eased Starfire out of his embrace. "I'm sorry Star," he whispered. "I wish I could take your pain away, because I know exactly how you feel. I was like this when Terra… when she…"

"Sacrafised herself for the city's peace and happiness," Starfire provided quietly. "Friend Terra was a great friend. She died a deed of heroic, and we should be honored that she did what no else would dare to do…"

"Thank you Star," said Beastboy hoarsly. It was ironic, how the person feeling the pain right now is comforting the one who was there on intent to comfort her. "I wish I can provide for you the love you want from Robin," he murmered, almost asleep, not consiouly realizing that he was even thinking it, "I wish I can tell you that I love you, and had ever since I met you."

"W-What?" stammered an astonished Starfire.

"Huh?" Beastboy was jerked out of his somnolent state.

"You… I…"

Beastboy's eyes widened in shock. "Oh! Did I say that? I so sorry!"

"For what?" inquired Starfire.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that, since you love Robin and-"

He was silenced by Starfire's lips crushing onto his.

For Starfire, she knew she had found her mate. It's a Tameranian instinct. As for Beastboy, well… the most beautiful girl in the tower, in his opinion, is kissing him. Who would reject that!

His animal instincts took over. However, to his surprise, it is Starfire who dragged him to the bed, and pounced on him. Looking into her emerald eyes, he saw love in there, and lust, and also, which surprised him to an extent, awe.

"Beastboy!" Starfire exclaimed, "you have changed!"

"Huh?" He rushed to the mirror. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Mirrored is… well, imagine the guy in "Betrothed", the handsome one that Starfire had heart eyes for. Imagine that guy, and then make his hair longer, and handsomer. You'll get what Beastboy looks like now.

Starfires eyes turned into hearts again.

Starfire dragged him to the bed again. Their cloths melted away. It was in their most passionate moment when Beastboy decided to look down at his now nude body and exclaim, "Dude! Where did my peeny go?" (AN: sorry! Too tempting!)

Starfire giggled. "Is this another weird custom of Earth?"

Beastboy sweatdropped. "On Earth it is the females who get pregnant…" he explained.

Starfire said brightly, "I believe it is of no difference!" She flipped him over, and their lovemaking began.

To wake up in the arms of a lover is the most glorious feeling in the world. Though not if you are quite sore because your partner is, eh, strong and does not know her strength. But, Beastboy though, this would be one of the best moments of his life. Looking down at the red-headed beauty in his arms, he sighed a contented sigh. Who knew they would be together? He began running things over in his head. If you thought about it, maybe they were more alike than people thought. He and Starfire were always trying to lift the team's spirits. And plus, he being able to change to a Tameranian youth was an extra bonus. Beastboy thought smugly, _Who knew I'd look H-O-T?_ (AN: Sorry, again, too tempting!) At least I know I'm worthy for my love…

Starfire smiled into her love's strong chest. She, erm, forgot, to tell her lover that Tameranians could read their mate's mind after they are joined in love.

The last thought from Beastboy before he drifted back into sleep was, "I'll need a new name…"

* * *

Yes, horrible. Flame me. At least I updated… 

-Dinky


	7. Changeling!

**Changeling!**

Beastboy woke up with a very sore lower region. He also missed the warmth of a certain red headed beauty. _Ah well_, he thought, _she must've joined the other people at breakfast._

He looked around for something to wear. A problem is that… his old clothes don't fit him anymore.

"Okay. So, Beastboy, you have three options. One, you run naked out of Starfire's room, and hope that nobody is out there or on the security cameras. Two, you run naked out of Starfire's room, and hope nobody is out there or on the security cameras. Three, you run naked out of Sta- wait, is that like, my only option?" Beastboy racked his brains and tried to think up of a better option.

"Of course! Change into an animal! Should have thought of that a long time ago!" (AN: guys, forgive me, but it is Beastboy we're talking about…)

So, in the shape of a green panther (AN: ha ha, pink/green panther… detective… get it? No?), he snuck out of Starfire's room and quickly dashed into his.

* * *

**Teen Titan Tower's Common Room**

Everyone looked up at the sound of Beast boy's voice, "Dudes and dudettes, I am up!"

Everyone fell out of their seats, except for Starfire who jumped up and engulfed Beastboy in a bone crushing hug, "Lover Beastboy, you are up to receive the rising of the sunshine, no?"

Beastboy patted her on the top of her head to look down at the slightly comical scene in front of them.

Robin's head was dunked in a pitcher full of the tea that he had asked for in Chapter 4. Raven was currently squashed under Robin, and Cyborg was looking for the metallic jaw that he had dropped for a second time.

Once everyone had fixed themselves up, Robin, pitcher in hand, asked, none too intelligently, "Beastboy?"

To which said green morpher flew over, plunked himself down on the couch, grabbed a piece of the toast and said, "Actually, I'm thinking about changing my name…"

Everybody raised their eyebrows. "Not again," Raven groaned.

"I mean, come on! I'm a Tameranian hot guy now, and…"

"Not as 'hot' as you think…"

"Hey!"

"Come on, Beastboy, let's see if you can use your Tameranian powers on the training ground."

"But… name…"

"Yah, what Rob said. Except after that, I'll beat your grass stained butt so bad at Ninja Fury VI (AN: Who knows what number they're on now!) that you won't dare challenge me again!"

"You're on!"

"Training first!" Robin shouted. However, his two teammates had already grabbed the remote control and were furiously battling away. "Never mind…" He turned his head to look for his girlfriend, but both she and Starfire were nowhere in sight. "Okay… I'll just go take a shower and wash all this tea off then…" He licked his lips, tongue absorbing some of the tea, made a bitter face, then proceeded to his room. "You just had to ask for her best tea…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**With Raven and Starfire**

"Star, I need to talk to you," Raven quietly told the Tameranian.

"Sure friend Raven!"

Raven led her to the roof of the Tower. She mentioned for Starfire to sit in meditation pose next to her, facing the sun.

Raven tentatively said, "There's two things I need to clear up. One… do you still love Robin?"

Starfire pondered this for a while, "Well, friend Raven, I used to have, what earthlings called, a crush, on friend Robin. However, I fell more of this "crush" toward lover Beastboy… I must admit that there are some feelings lingering behind, but it feels like a phantom of the feel, yes?"

Raven sweatdropped at the abused proverb. "Erm… yah… and also, Star?"

"Hm?"

"Is it right, from the stories I've read about Tameranians, that Beastboy may be… pregnant?"

Starfire beamed.

Raven groaned. "So that also means that he will have the ability to fly and shoot starbolts?"

"No, actually, friend Raven, the starbolts is from a lab testing that was done on me. However, Tameranians are very war-like, especially males. They have more strength than the females, and they also have very tough skins that, I believe, can withstand the earthen bullets."

Ok… Raven thought, that's something Robin would love to know. "Thanks, for clearing that up, Star. Now I don't feel guilty for dating Robin."

"My pleasure!" exclaimed the alien with alacrity.

Raven teleported herself outside Robin's room. She silently entered with out making a sound. Robin finished up inside is restroom and came out of his bathroom. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Raven in his room.

"Took you long enough," Raven drawled. "You even shower with your mask on?"

"You can never know who might be in the room," he glared playfully at Raven. She rolled her eyes at his paranoid actions.

"Anyways, I just had a talk with Star. I found out what new powers Beastboy has, so meet the team in the common room in five minutes."

"By the way," she looked back as she closed the door, "Barney sings way better than you. And the lyrics isn't 'I love her, she loves me, we are happily married'" She smirked as she left the room.

_Great_, the Boy Wonder thought, _the one time I had to sing in the shower…

* * *

_

**Common Room**

"Okay, people," Raven said, addressing the whole team. Cyborg was sobbing because he lost the game. "It turns out that Beastboy has inhuman strength that's even stronger than Starfire's, and that he can fly, and also that his skin is tough enough to be bulletproof."

"Sweet!"

"However," Raven said, raising a hand, "You cannot shot starbolts."

"Aww man…"

Robin cut in, "Don't worry BB, with your new powers, our team is even stronger than before. Can you still morph into different animals?"

Beastboy answered by changing into a dog and licking Robin's face. "Ok… I'll take that as a yes…"

Beastboy morphed back, grinning. "I still need a new name!"

"But, lover Beastboy, your name of current is good!"

"Hello!" Beastboy said, indicating his too tight shirt, " 'Boy' is a bit… odd!"

"Okay, name the names off," Cyborg said.

"How about… Beast… Man!"

"There's too many stuff ending with 'Man' out there," Robin said, "I mean, seriously, BatMAN, SuperMAN, SpiderMAN… Do I need to go on?"

"Point taken. Beast… dude?"

"Sounds horrible," Cy said.

"THE HULK!"

"Taken," came Raven's emotionless voice.

"Changeling?" Beastboy squeaked.

Everyone stared at him. "That's actually…" Raven started. "A MOST WONDERFUL NAME!" Starfire squealed, hugging her boyfriend.

Beastboy grinned.

"Changeling it is, then."

* * *

_Ok, guys, I need your opinions on this. Do you guys want Beastboy to be pregnant? Vote via the review button!_

_-Dinky_


	8. Apocalypse

Hi guys... I'm totally sorry for not updating sooner... We all know... junior year high school is a total pain in the butt.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, MindShadow. His stories push me to write better and update sooner. Now I know I've failed you readers on the "update sooner" part, but I hope that I did produce a better chapter then before.

------------------------------

**Sharing, Loving**

**Chapter 8: Apocalypse**

_By Dinky_

_It was a bright day, the sun's rays full of promises. All the Titans are lounging in the living room, with an air of relaxation. _

Ha, as if. There was never a day the Titan's Tower was like that. Raven closed her notebook, putting away her pathetic attempt at a fairy tale. How she was talked into this she didn't know. Something about Starfire's theory that writing "happy and most glorious tales of fairy" helps release stress.

Well… it would have been true… if you add "all the Titans except for two." Currently the two said offenders are fighting over the "stupid piece of junk that is as evil and easy to rot your brain as Mad Mod's worst hypnotizing board", as Raven referred to it. As the two boys called it, "Our life saving, ultimate, best creation of man-kind… the GAME CONTROLS!"

She waved away the cloud of dust that has been obscuring the two Titan's from view. "Lunch in ten minutes," she said dryly. She then walked away. The two were still squabbling.

"Dude, I totally had the controller first, I touched it with my tail first!"

"Well green pea, I made the controller, I cleaned the controller whenever I'm not cleaning my baby, and I touched the controller with my _fingers_ first, **and** I can totally whoop your butt if you don't give the controller to me now!"

"Well tin dude you ain't even gonna be able to touch a hair on m- did Raven just say lunch is in ten minutes?"

There was deadly silence in the tower as Raven took out the earplugs Robin had given her as a Give Your Love a Gift Day present, and stuffed it in her ear. _It took them long enough to process what I said…_

The beautiful silence was broken by Bea- Changeling's comment. "Tofu."

"Meat! How can you eat that blob of disgusting brown poop-wannabe!"

"Tofu! Meat was once _alive_! It could have been the reincarnation of your unborn cousin, which means that you are eating your _kin_!"

"Meat! What the hell! My cousin won't reincarnate into something as un-"

The cloud of dust began to build up again, and the sound emitting from the cloud was rising in volume by the second. Raven sighed and went over to Robin, who was currently reading the newspaper with a frown, coffee in hand. _Can't they ever just compromise and buy something meat for Cy and veggie for Changeling?_ he mentally asked Raven.

_I dunno, I think it's their way of a morning workout._

_Well, I'm trying to READ here, and there is no way I can concentrate in **this**!_ he thought exasperated.

_You can always just give them a serious weggie…_ Raven commented with a hint of amusement.

_Nah… I enjoy it more when I see you do that… you can have them both receive it at the same time while reading a book and smiling at their pathetic cries for mercy._

_Glad you take such careful observations of me Boy Blunder._

_Oh you don't know how much about you. For example, if I sucked you there it would make you moan in-_

A black tentacle reached out and swapped him smartly on the head. _Pervert_!

Robin grinned his best Boy Wonder grin. _Actually, if you could help me with finding anything suspicious in the newspapers sweetie…_ he gave her a puppy eyed look.

Raven rolled her eyes. Never-the-less she could not refuse her lover such a small request. Sighing, she picked up a page from the offending pile of paper and scanned through the paragraphs. Her eyebrows twitched. Robin was right… the sound from the cloud of dust was really annoying.

She felt Robin's annoyance too, but he didn't have as much control over his emotions as well as Raven's because he didn't exactly have her years of training. Robin's eyebrows mirrored Raven's earlier movement. His grip on the paper became extra hard. A nerve was pulsing on his forehead. Finally, he shot the cloud a very nasty look, and a red barrier surrounded the dust and the room was silent once more. Robin was so shocked he spoke out loud. "Holy! Since when did your aura color change Raven?"

Raven only smirked. _You're doing very well for an amateur._

_Holy! Do you mean … I … did that?_

_Well… I never thought of the idea of putting up a shield around them. Good idea though, I'll remember that trick._

Robin was staring at his hands. Then he grinned. _I'm starting to like being your true love._

The shield flickered and disappeared, and the sound of the argument filled the once silent room.

_You'll need to keep your concentration._

Robin attempted to conjure up the shield again, but found that he could do it.

_Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon_, came Raven's soothing voice in his head. _You just have to-_

Just then the screen buzzed and Batman's face appeared on-screen. He said something but it couldn't be heard above the Tofu-Meat argument. Batman looked grimly at the cloud of dust and mouthed, "Keep better control of your team members, Robin."

The vein pulsed in his head again and he yelled, "Shut up you guys or I'll test my new powers on you!" The effect was aided by two red tentacles reaching into the fray and swatting the two Titans on the head.

Four voices sounded at the same time, "Powers?" Starfire had just walked into the room, Cyborg looked up from his wrestling position on the floor, muffling Changeling's comment, and Batman looked suspiciously at his former sidekick.

Robin tried his best to put on an innocent face. "I mean, I invented these cool gadgets that make it look like I have cool powers, and… erm… I'm now calling them 'my powers', so what I said was nothing you'd want to remember, nothing at all." He laughed nervously.

The Titans seemed to buy it. Batman, however, was a different story. He glared at Robin first, then pointedly stared at Raven, then back at Robin with a look that clearly said, "You, young man, are in a hell's pit-full of trouble."

Robin gulped inwardly, but put on a cool façade and asked Batman, "So, what did you come for?"

Batman cleared his throat and addressed the Titans. "Does the name, Trigon, sound familiar to any of you?" Starfire gave a strangled cry of fear, Raven winced at the name, and Robin gritted his teeth. Changeling and Cyborg however, just had question marks floating on their heads. Batman sighed. "Demons are some of the worse villains ever to plaque this galaxy. Each and every one of them has powers and stamina far beyond that of regular humans. Even the weakest of them will take the strongest of humans to destroy. As fighters, little though your experience may be, I trust you have noticed that." All the Titans nodded. Batman continued. "In a planet far from here, there is a demon planet called Azarath." All the Titans couldn't help but glance at Raven at the name. She hissed and threw the dirtiest of looks at Batman's face.

"The demon lord of Azarath is the strongest of all," Batman continued, "His name is Trigon. His goal is to take over everything he can reach and taint them with darkness, until the whole universe is silent with a blanketing evil. However, traveling in between dimensions and galaxies will take a lot of energy out of him, energy that he will need to control his victims. He needs someone strong, even stronger than he, to help him achieve his goals. He knows that one of his offsprings will have the power to do so. After many tries he finally succeeded in creating a child with power. She is the child of her human mother, Arella, and demon father, Trigon. When the daughter is nearing her full strength, he will come for her. And when he comes, Earth will certainly be destroyed. And following Earth, one by one, other planets will fall."

"Whoa there, man!" exclaimed Cyborg, "How do you know all this? And why do you tell us now?"

Batman recited a prophecy in a strong, orotund voice, "'_It will happen on the day when the moon glows blood-red, happens on the day of her birth, and when that day she draws blood. All will happen by Earth time. This will only happen when the marks are placed upon her, by fire, by force. When these are complete, she must marry, and should her first child be a daughter, she and her daughter combined will be more powerful than any force, except one. Love. There will only be one person able to stop her. He has had to accompany her for life, share a bond, draw blood when she draws blood, cry when she cries, and share her powers. He alone can stop her, just by uttering three words, using a language not spoken or voiced. On the day of that man's death, the world will be destroyed.'"_

All the Titans sat in silence, taking this all in. Finally, Starfire said quietly, "Who is this daughter of Trigon?"

Batman remained silent. After a long pause, a voice spoke up. "I am."

Nobody moved. It was as if Time, itself, had stopped. Raven continued, "All my life I had wished to avoid this, looking for a loop hole, dodging every obstacle. All my life I tried to do good, a way of fooling myself that somehow this will atone for the horrible things I am destined to do. All my life I lied to myself, lied to myself that this won't happen, it was impossible that I am capable of such prowess, that I am nothing but a weak little bird that was mistaken for someone so much different than I am. All my life I wished and prayed that nothing will point me to the road of destruction, but now I see. I've been walking on that road, that straight, un-forked road, all along and that there is nothing I can do to prevent it."

The silence was almost unbearable. Starfire, again, was the first to move. She slowly floated across the floor and pulled Raven into a gentle hug. Raven stiffened, then relaxed, and let silent tears drip from her eyes.

Robin stood there. He heard the prophecy resonate around in his head. Suddenly everything crashed down upon him. Before it was just a haze of words, with only a little jolt of understanding. Now he understood the full scale of the situation. What had he done? He was the father of the dreaded daughter of Raven!

Just in time, Batman said, "Raven, I honestly truly hope that you will have a daughter. We have received another prophecy that you, alone, will not be able to stop Trigon. Only your daughter and your power combined will be able to have a chance to stop him." Raven raised her had from Starfire's embrace and nodded, relieved that she had done the right thing.

Robin asked, "Batman, how much time do we have?"

"12."

"Twelve years?" asked Changeling.

"Twelve months."

"TWELVE FRIGGIN' MONTHS? ARE YOU FRIGGIN' CRAZY?" exploded Cyborg. "YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT IN TWELVE MONTHS SOME FRIGGIN' FREAK IS GONNA FRIGGIN' COME AFTER MY L'L SISTER AND FRIGGIN' MAKE HER TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE FRIGGIN' WORLD?"

"Yes, as Raven recently had her 17th birthday," answered Batman calmly, "which means that if we don't act quickly we'll all be better off carving our tombstones."

Robin said, "So, Trigon is after Raven. Then all we have to do is protect her until the time is over. Then he won't have her and the universe will be honoring a flag with the Teen Titan's symbol on it."

Batman sighed. "If it only will be that simple. We have had information that Slade, who is something like a messenger for Trigon, is routing up every villain of all ages they could find to storm Titan Tower for Raven."

"Then we will do the same. We will call all heroes and fight them head on. None of them will set foot anywhere near Raven." _Not if I have anything to say to it._

_Thank you, Robin, _sounded the soft, melodic voice of Raven in his head. He flashed her a quick, reassuring smile.

"I have almost all of the younger heroes covered. I will be able to contact them," said Robin.

Batman nodded. "And the Justice League will be able to contact those in the older age range. I will give you more information later, when we have time for a nice, long chat." The look in his eyes clearly said that Trigon won't be the only thing they're gonna be chatting about. Batman pulled out of the connection, but not before seeing Robin wince.

Robin turned slowly around to face his team. "I believe all these information is too much for one day. Let's all get a good night's sleep and hopefully wake up without a headache next morning. Then we can begin to discuss and train for upcoming… problems."

As directed, each Titan headed to their respective bedrooms. However, the two female Titans each pulled their lover to her own room to give them similar "good" news.

Robin, Raven sent him as she pulled him toward her room, I have something to show you. Once inside her room, she told him, "I will take you on a journey inside my mind." She then reached out a hand to Robin. He took it, trusting her. She picked up her mirror and relaxed her mind. She never told Changeling this, but in order for the first person to enter her mirror, you need to relax your brain activity to almost zero. Now I _wonder_… (A/N: Sorry to BB lovers out there… it's just a little idea I had…)

They were immediately sucked into the portal. After being thrown into her mind, she gently lowered Robin and herself onto the rocky floor. Robin took a good look at his surroundings. He liked the darkness and emptiness. He felt peaceful gazing at the stars twinkling down at hem. Raven led him toward a group of differently colored cloaked figures, which, if he wasn't mistaken, were her different emotions.

As he came closer, he noticed that they were all sitting in a circle in lotus positions, except one. She wore a white cloak, but it has a light, wavy pattern of soft red imprinted on the white. She sat in the center, and floating right in front of her is an orb, glowing a soft, light blue.

_Who is she?_ asked Robin mentally._ the one in white_. To his surprise, his voice echoed around the vast emptiness of Raven's mind. Raven smiled. "We **are** in my mind, you know. Anyways, the one at the center is Love."

"And what is the light blue orb in front of her?"

Raven paused, and looked strait into his mask and whispered,

"Our daughter."

-----------------------------

Yay, it's a daughter! Ok, cheers on that. Now... let's see... what about... Changeling... cliffie hee, hee, I'm evil, I know. My alternate username would have been "Evildinky" but my cousin stole that. Oh well.

-Dinky


End file.
